


Pride and Privacy

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pride Parade, otabek hates flying, otabek likes his privacy, viktor in a crop top though, yuri on ice takes new york, yuuri just wants to keep the peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Otabek half listened. The main reason why he came here was because Yuri invited him. Yuri was persisted and repeated all the exciting things about the pride parade that Katsuki and Viktor told him. Morally, Otabek had no problem going. He considered himself Bisexual and was not ashamed of who he was. However, his reluctance to accepting Yuri's invite came from the fact that he really stressed keeping his personal and skating career separate. Unlike Viktor, Yuri, and Katsuki who had their lives plastered on social media, Otabek did not.





	Pride and Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> It's pride month! Writing this felt necessary. There's a bit of Otayuri in this and tons of Vikturri!

 

   
 Otabek hates airports, he really does he hates the immense crowds of people pushing passed him and his feet getting run over by oversized carry-on bags. He hates waiting in lines to check his suitcase in, and more importantly, he despises airplanes.  
  
"Ah! Here we are in New York City!" Viktor threw his arms out to embrace his new surroundings. Katsuki looked embarrassed, trying to tug his fiancé away from the onlookers.  
  
Yes, here they were. In LaGuardia’s international airport. Otabek looked amused as he watched Yuri and Katsuki try to pull Viktor away. He sure was knocking back the drinks on the plane, so him being a bit tipsy wasn't surprising. It was just surprising that no one has called security on them.  
  
"Sorry about this." Yuri looked at his friend apologetically. It was never a dull moment with those two. Otabek understood, Yuri still felt bad.

  
  
"So, you never been to New York City before?"  
  
"Nope, never. My training in America only had me stationed in the Midwest. I never been to the big cities."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The four of them was waiting on a taxi. Otabek would admit that he wasn't used to this fast-paced city life. Even in his home town of Almaty he never experienced something like this before, hell, even St. Petersburg and Barcelona wasn't this loud. He wasn't going to let it get to him, though. They were going to be here for four days.  
  
Yuri leaned over to look on to a brochure that Katsuki had managed to snag while trying to keep the attention off Viktor and not get lost in the airport.  
  
"Where's the parade going to be?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Over here." Katsuki flipped the pages and stopped on the one that said VILLAGE, "online it said that it was going to end here. On Sunday, we can leave our hotel early and get out spots."  
  
Otabek half listened. The main reason why he came here was because Yuri invited him. Yuri was persisted and repeated all the exciting things about the pride parade that Katsuki and Viktor told him. Morally, Otabek had no problem going. He considered himself Bisexual and was not ashamed of who he was. However, his reluctance to accepting Yuri's invite came from the fact that he really stressed keeping his personal and skating career separate. Unlike Viktor, Yuri, and Katsuki who had their lives plastered on social media, Otabek did not. Because of that he didn't want to risk being recognized by any fans and having such a wonderful event ruined by his named trending with ridiculous hashtags such as:  
  
_#BekaTakesThePrideParade_  
  
Or  
  
_#OtabaeInNewYork_  
  
Not that the hashtags were the worst, he just didn't like being a trending topic.  
  
Something was poking his side, it was Yuri poking him with his finger. "Hey, we're leaving." He said.  
  
Viktor, who looked to be sleeping and Katsuki were already in the cab, waiting on Yuri and Otabek.  
  
"Sorry, Yura. My mind was elsewhere."  
  
"It's okay. Just relax, okay?"  
  
Otabek nodded, handing off his suitcase and getting in the car behind Yuri.  
  
"Okay."

  
-

  
Sunday came fast. They arrived on Friday, using the remainder of that day to get dinner and even explore Times Square a bit, and Yuri and Otabek went sightseeing on Saturday. Visiting Central Park, going to the metropolitan museum, even hopping on the Ferry to see the Statue of Liberty. They were only recognized a few times in Central Park, but it was nothing that a few quick photos couldn't handle much to Otabek's worry.  
  
"Yuuri! Do you like my outfit?" Viktor posed. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt cut to show a bit of his midsection that read, _"born to be proud"_. To top it off he had on his designer sunglasses, and a rainbow painted on his cheek.  
  
Katsuki smiled, "it's wonderful. Though you dress like this almost daily back home." He teased. He was wearing a pair of shorts, much longer than Viktor's and a shirt with a handmade rainbow painted on (courtesy of Viktor). Katsuki also had a rainbow painted on his face with a bit of glitter in his hair.  
  
Viktor pouted and whined. Yuri and Otabek joined them. Yuri just wore a pair of leggings that he usually trains in and a shirt matching Viktor's, he was also wearing his sunglasses.  
  
"Hey! Old man, you said that my shirt was the last one!"  
  
"Oh, I might had lied a tad. Now we're matching!"  
  
Otabek snorted, watching Yuri and Viktor go back and forth. Katsuki always having to be the one to defuse the situation. Otabek's own attire was simple, he had on a black shirt with the bisexual flag on it, black sweats, a leather jacket, and a thin rainbow headband to keep his hair out of his eyes (courtesy of Yuri). His wrists were littered with rainbow bands the he and Yuri picked up yesterday while on their city adventure.  
  
"We should get going, we're not too far from the village so let's walk." Katsuki suggested. All three men nodded, following Katsuki out the lobby.  
  
"Are you excited, Beka?" Yuri's pace fell aligned with Otabek's, they were walking behind Viktor and Katsuki.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. This is probably the only time I can really be who I am. New York is so accepting."  
  
Otabek looked over at his friend curiously, "Russia isn't?"  
  
"What? Russia is. It's just... I haven't told my grandpa yet that I'm... gay. Nor have I told Yakov and Lilia. Piggy and the old man are always all over each other and they accept them, but it's different with me. At least when I'm here I don't have to think about that, the long term. I can just be myself."  
  
Otabek listened intently. The fact that Yuri trusted him enough to open up to him always brought a smile to his face. Yuri was his first real friend, and he was grateful to have someone to talk to and someone to listen to.  
  
They both walked in silence, even though the city around them was buzzing. Viktor and Katsuki were having their own conversations. They could tell that they were almost there when they saw the rainbow flags and heard music playing. Otabek couldn't believe where he was, it was great.  
  
"Come on you two, let's get our spot!" Viktor turned around to say, Yuri flipped him off.  
  
The four of them found a spot right behind the barrier. Viktor and Katsuki were already taking pictures, Yuri cursed at them in Russian and took his phone out to do the same.  
  
"C'mon, get in." Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek's waist, pulling him in the view of the camera.  
  
"Yuri, wait." Otabek stepped away. He saw the hurt in Yuri's face and insistently felt bad. Fuck. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you not want to be seen in a picture with me?"  
  
"No, it's just that... I don't want my fans or the other skaters to know why I'm here."  
  
Yuri stared. He lowered his phone and squinted his eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I..." he couldn't lie to his friend, not after his friend spilled his heart out to him, "I want to keep my personal life separate. I don't want to be a trending topic."  
  
He explained, feeling great after getting everything off his chest. His cheeks felt a little hot.  
  
Yuri burst out in a loud laughter, getting the attention of both Viktor and Katsuki.  
  
"What's so funny?" Viktor wondered.  
  
"Yeah, what _is_ funny?" Otabek repeated, feeling both embarrassed and confused.    
  
"You _are_ , Beka."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes! The reason you don't want to take a picture with me at the parade is because you don't want to be a hashtag? Who cares."  
  
"Embrace who you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Viktor added.  
  
"Yeah, fans and the other skaters will always be here for you. We're family. Don't be afraid of your personal life being compromised." Katsuki wrapped an arm around Viktor's shoulders. Both looking at Yuri and Otabek like proud parents.  
  
"I guess you guys are right..."  
  
Otabek realized that he could post without getting overly personal. A picture or two of him being with certain people at certain places wouldn't hurt, as long as he didn't go crazy. He was like family to them? He never knew that everyone else felt like that. But looking at the three of them, they did feel like a family.  
  
He slipped off his leather jacket and grabbed Yuri's phone.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
_Snap._  
  
Otabek gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"W-What was that for?" Yuri sputtered, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Nothing." Otabek typed a few things on Yuri's phone before handing it back to him, "now let’s go enjoy the parade."  
  
_Snap._  
  
"You two are so cute!" Viktor took a picture of them.  
  
"Fuck off old man!" Yuri cried, Katsuki and Otabek laughing.

  
  
Otabek had posted a picture of him kissing Yuri on the cheek, behind him was a brief shot of Katsuki and Viktor with the prideful scenery behind them.  
  
❤️ **Yuri-Plistesky, phichit+chu, V-Nikiforov & 2,437 others**  
  
**Otabek-Altin** New York Pride 2017 #ThanksForInvitingMe  
  
**230 Comments**  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! it was definitely a spur of the moment fic. This idea was just sitting in a list of fic ideas and a list of incomplete fics. Anyways, enough rambling, Thank you for reading and I hope you have a very awesome pride month and enjoy the parades if you go to one!
> 
> P.S. I didn't write this at 1 am this time :)


End file.
